Healing a Boy
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: What happens after Episode 14 for Da Dong and Xiao Lun. SLASH Please RnR Rated T for Chapter 5, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Ah Ben loves our Gui Gui and Xiao Man, so this won't ever happen :(

* * *

The tin boxes echoed in the hallway as Xiao Lun placed the shovels in the storage unit. "So…Da Dong...we need..." closing the doors, his voice quieted as he watched Da Dong walking away down the hall. He bit his lip, leaning against the unit. "To talk..."

Xiao Lun placed his hand around his neck, so lightly applying pressure. He seemed to do that a lot since he woke up - looking for his pulse. Just to make sure he was still alive.

He had a deep feeling Da Dong had some reason for that.

The rest of the day had passed uneventful - at least as uneventful as the week before had been. His desk was littered with get-well presents and art gifts. The girls doted on his hand and foot - they even volunteered to do _his_ nails. He declined, of course. And thankfully, the guys left him alone.

And Da Dong avoided him like the plague.

In his dorm, he had long since finished his homework and doodled idly in his sketchbook when a simple sound from his door tensed him. In hesitance, he turned his head.

A slip of paper had been placed underneath. Xiao Lun shook as he picked it up.

_Meet me in the Second Floor Lab._

_~Da Dong._

Blood rushed through him and a knot bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the second floor. He didn't feel comfortable there. Passing to go to class gave him shivers.

Too many rumors appeared after that one student, Huang He, passed away. In Xiao Lun's head, they were all bad.

Every which way, at every sound, Xiao Lun jumped and squeaked as he made his way closer and closer to the lab. His eyes played tricks on him, making him see bodies flying past the windows when there were only autumn leaves. He could swear he heard an infant's laughter.

Opening the door, Da Dong was seated on top of the counter, staring out the window. The heavy wood of the door slammed shut behind him and his presence was announced. The other boy jumped and looked at him, sliding off the counter. Xiao Lun stepped forward, bottom lip bleeding between his teeth. But still, more than half the room stood between them.

"You...were avoiding me." Xiao Lun flushed. It was a stupid thing to start out with and it sounded even more girly than his normal mannerisms. Da Dong nodded, but remained quiet nonetheless. Xiao Lun continued to worry his lip, his tongue slipping in. He looked away, hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry." Xiao Lun looked back up. Da Dong immediately turned away, taking on an awkward stance with his hands in his pocket. "About the Haunted House...everything..."

Xiao Lun dumbly nodded. He cleared his throat and daringly, took a step forward. "Can...Can I ask you some questions?" Da Dong looked up. The birds echoed as seconds ticked by, loudly emphasized by the clock in the room. Da Dong nodded.

Xiao Lun took another step, but away from Da Dong and into the desks. He wrung his hands together. "What were you thinking when Lao Shi told us we were the leads? And that we had to act like...lovers."

"I..." Da Dong was careful in his words, "was mad. My brother...I didn't want to be seen with some g...with a guy." Xiao Lun took in a deep breath. He took comfort in the fact Da Dong could only see his back, not his face. "But..." He looked at Da Dong in his peripheral over his shoulder. "But...during rehearsal...you're kind of light on your feet." Da Dong laughed and Xiao Lun nodded his head. "It felt...kind of nice."

"Wha...what about when you..." His face flushed redder, "Held me?" His voice was small, but in the quiet room, it rang clear.

Da Dong didn't sound hesitant, though his voice was equally small. "I didn't want to let you go."

"What about when I hugged you?" His voice cracked and he scrubbed at his face. He didn't want to cry in front of Da Dong again.

"...you surprised me. You...I...fit...well..." Da Dong stepped closer, his arms reaching out so slowly.

Xiao Lun's hand reached to touch his lips. "And when you kissed me?"

Da Dong stopped behind him. "I wanted you to kiss me back."

Xiao Lun was shivering, for completely different reasons. "And when I was asleep?" He closed his eyes. He prayed to the Gods and clenched the table, hoping that he'd hear the answer he wanted.

Da Dong wrapped his arms around Xiao Lun's shoulders. "I wanted you to open your eyes." He breathed, shaking in the other's hold. Heavy arms brought heavy hands to hold onto Da Dong's embrace. "Xiao Lun...I have strong...somethings for you." Da Dong tensed and pulled away. Xiao Lun frowned, his sad eyes watching Da Dong. "That's it." Da Dong refused to meet Xiao Lun's gaze. He moved about him, going straight for the door.

"Will we go back to how we were?" Xiao Lun asked out loud. Da Dong froze in his steps. "I mean..." He wringed his hands, face flushed to the warmest he could ever remember it being. "Will you...still...bully me?" Da Dong turned around and Xiao Lun felt himself wavering under the look. "I mean..." His voice quieted. "I just don't want us to go back to the way we were."

Da Dong sighed. "I'm trying to fix all I messed up." He turned around and left the lab.

Xiao Lun closed his eyes and fell to the floor. His heart was beating faster and it wasn't beating at all at the same time. His chest was tight, but still he felt like everything inside him would fall out.

He didn't know what he would do if Da Dong was lying to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a near mirror of the day before. The girls surrounded him left and right.

At break, nail polish bottles littered his desk. "Xiao Lun, do you think you're up for some beautifying?" Hao Li giggled.

Xiao Lun smiled as bright as he could. "Sorry girls. I'm not really feeling all too well."

Michelle squeezed through the crowd. "He's still recovering, girls. Let him calm down."

Xiao Lun laughed. His legs jumped up and down and he excused himself. Waling to the railing, he breathed in the fresh air. Down below, of course, his eyes found Da Dong outside the Life Science classroom. The bully - ex-bully, was he what he was now? - was surrounded by a cloud of dust and he sneezed. Xiao Lun giggled when a squeak could faintly be heard from him. He was cleaning erasers. A sad smile crossed over his face. Da Dong was really keeping to his word.

A sudden pain shot through him. His throat closed up. He choked and coughed, falling to the ground. The girls gathered close, screaming and crying out to him. Michelle turned him to his side and he spat out the blood that clogged his throat.

Through his half-lidded eyes, he saw a black cloaked girl smirking at him underneath a hood. "Du..." The Death Guardian laughed and disappeared in her cloud. He wanted to call out for her, but another wave of mucus and blood filled up his lungs.

School had ended and as soon as the door closed, he screamed at his walls. "Du! Du! Where are you! Show Yourself!" His anger left him and for a moment, he was scared again. "Please?" Like a madman, he turned his head this way and that.

"I'm right behind you." He squeaked and jumped. Du leaned on his bed, against the wall.

"Du...were you the one who made me...cough?"

The Death Girl smiled and stood up, approaching him. She backed him up into the door. "I did. But only because you didn't hold up your end of the agreement." She turned on her heels and walked about his dorm. "And you're supposed to be dead."

"D...dead?" Xiao Lun stammered.

Du looked over her shoulder and continued to walk. "He wished you dead. So I made it so you would never wake up." She looked him in the eye. "It's funny how things turn around."

Xiao Lun fell to the ground against the door. He clenched his heart. "Da Dong...he..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't understand what's so hard about somebody wanting you dead. We all end up dead anyways." Du floated up, leaning against the wall.

His lips were dry and his throat clammed up. "Do you know why I woke up? I mean...aren't your deal...final?"

"I don't know." He squeaked as Du vanished in her cloud again. He stumbled into his bed, face down into his pillows. Questions flew in every direction across his mind. Up the y, along the x, and across the z - and he couldn't come up with a solution for any one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

History was a class he didn't really pay attention in any more - as if he paid attention in any of his other classes, anyway. His sketchbook slowly waned from his designs and nail art to a diary of doodles.

_What would the future hold for me and Da Dong? Am I only alive because he felt guilty? Is he really trying to repent? What did that hug mean? How will he repent for me? Will he repent for me? Does he really...even li-_

"Xiao Lun!" He jumped, looking in the yes of all the students in his class. He blushed and shrank in his seat. "Would you be kind enough to join us back in reality?"

"Sorry, Lao Shi."

"Now that you're with us, would you care to answer when (First Lover) fell from power?" His teacher leaned against his desk, arms crossed with a smug look.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He looked away. Closing his sketchbook, he looked back up, as if he was paying attention. The old man rolled his eyes and called on another student.

"Must have been thinking about Da Dong." He froze and inched his head over his shoulder at the voice behind him. "Stupid gay; he doesn't stand a chance." "No, didn't you hear? They screwed in the Haunted House." Xiao Lun froze. Oh, no...people were starting to think badly of Da Dong.

His hands maneuvered around and the back page of his sketchbook opened. A portrait of Da Dong stared back at him. His pencil touched the paper and began to shade in the eyes. His mind drifted away, adding a new problem to his diary.

"Xiao Lun! Xiao Lun!" He jumped for the second time. Shen Qi was leaning over his desk, looking at his picture.

He slammed the red book shut. "Oh...is class over?" He grabbed his books, ready to make a hasty get-away.

Shen Qi grabbed his arm. "Xiao Lun...how're you feeling?"

"Fine! Perfectly fine! Great actually!" Shen Qi opened his mouth and pulled away. "Sorry, Shen Qi, but I really have to hurry to my next class. Bye!" He turned on his heels and near-ran out the classroom.

On the staircase, he stumbled to his knees and stopped. Holding his books to his chest tight, Xiao Lun caught his breath.

He opened his sketchbook and uncapped his pen. _What am I to Da Dong?_


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, the noise of Da Dong's sexuality was quiet - quieter than Xiao Lun's was. It even started to slip from Xiao Lun's mind a little. If it wasn't for his sketchbook, he probably would have forgotten his history with Da Dong completely.

He hated gym class for many reasons and more - the main was the changing rooms, where he could be brutally hurt and none of the teachers could see. One thing that could make it all more bearable was that Da Dong's snappings were gone. One thing that made it all the more worse was that Da Dong didn't speak to him at all.

This day - coming in from running the mile - he hid in the corners as he changed into his uniform. He never felt confident in changing public like the others.

"Hey! Da Dong!" He tensed and untensed, all at the same time. Looking over his shoulder, in the corner, he saw Ria Ja and Nu Han were surrounding Da Dong. He got his boxers on and slowly came closer. "I heard you left Hong Ge."

Da Dong stared hard at the two. "What does it matter to you?"

"What are you going to do, now? Why the hell did you leave him in the first place?" The two stepped closer.

Da Dong stepped back into the door. "It's not your business. So just leave it be." He made to walk away.

Ria Ja pushed him back. "Just tell us one thing - you chickened out, didn't you?"

"It's not your business, now shut up."

Nu Han gave him a punch with a sick smile. Da Dong groaned, holding the new bruise to be made. "Don't tell me - did the fag really screw you?" Da Dong looked away and the boys shared a laugh.

Ria Ja gave a punch to his other arm - much harder than a playful shove. "You're a gay! I knew it!" One more punch from the both of them and Da Dong was down on his knees. Ria Ja and Nu Han pushed him left and right with their feet.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" Xiao Lun stepped between the bullies and Da Dong. Under their gazes, he felt small in only his boxers and button-up. "You guys are friends, right? There's no need to fight."

"Stay out of this, fag." Ria Ja pushed the smaller away.

Da Dong shot up and his fist connected into Ria Ja's stomach. Nu Han sent another fist into his face and his neck whip lashed his head into the door.

"Stop! You're friends, aren't you?" Xiao Lun yelled. The punches still flew. His body shook in fear and he opened the door to the hallway. "Teacher! Teacher, come quick!" An older man stepped out of his office. He gave Xiao Lun - in his near nakedness - a strange look. "Teacher, Ria Ja and Nu Han are beating up Da Dong!" This was enough to wipe off that look and get him moving.

When Ria Ja and Nu Han were pulled off him, Xiao Lun got a good look at Da Dong's face - blood over half his face and his eyes swollen bright.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is the longest and that's because I put a _lovely_ scene in here. It isn't too explicit - it's actually quite work safe. But if that makes you uncomfortable, stop reading and go onto the next chapter after **_"Da Dong bit it even harder, licking the salt away from the mark."

* * *

_**

The knocking was an earthquake to Da Dong's head. He got up from his bed and wrenched open the door. Xiao Lun gulped and fiddled with his hands in the hallway. "Hey." Da Dong looked away. "Hi."

"I wanted to see how you were." He bit his lip. "Ho...How are you?"

"I was just about to go to sleep."

"Oh." He looked away. "Well then...I guess...I'll leave you alone."

"Xiao Lun." The both of them were still for a moment. "Would you..." Da Dong cut himself off as his voice ran dry. _To hell with it._ He leaned out and grabbed Xiao Lun's wrist. He pulled him in and the door closed them in.

On the other side of the dormitory, the bed was rumpled - a sure sign Da Dong wasn't lying. He sat down and pulled Xiao Lun to sit across from him. Though his body was tense, he was pulled to lie against Da Dong, with the stronger boy's arms around him. He bit his lips to try and hide his blush. He had to agree - their bodies _did_ fit well together. He turned his face to hide into Da Dong's chest and the other groaned. He looked up; there was a face of pain. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm fine." Da Dong said back.

The room went quiet, for a few awkward, tense minutes. Da Dong looked down; Xiao Lun was scrunching up his nose. "Are you...are you alright?"

"Yes." Xiao Lun sat up, his back to Da Dong. "I'm sorry. It's just...this is...all my fault." He covered his face and his voice broke, crying. "Ria Ja and Nu Han...they hit you because they would get in trouble if they hit me. They...I'm just so..."

Da Dong turned him around and the kiss was harsh - the same as it had been in the Haunted House. It took Xiao Lun few minutes to process the kiss was _actually_ happening and the want to kiss back was slow to appear. But it _did_ appear and the kiss sent shivers down the spine.

Da Dong pushed on, using his hand to coax Xiao Lun's mouth open. His tongue slipped through and under his hands, the other tensed. He whimpered and Xiao Lun pulled away completely. Da Dong had half a mind to pull him back in and throw caution to the wind. But Xiao Lun was shaking - visibly shaking. Da Dong cleared his min and tried to understand _why_.

His hands were tight against his throat - the same way they had been when he had choked him. His hands jumped away and Xiao Lun shuddered, eyes closed in fear.

Da Dong breathed. In the air, his hand traveled down to Xiao Lun's hand. His other slid around his waist. Xiao Lun opened his eyes and Da Dong gave an up turn of lip corners. "Do you...want to dance?"

He took his time answering, but Xiao Lun stood from the bed. Standing arms length apart, he placed his hand on Da Dong's shoulder. As in rehearsal, they moved one foot behind another.

They danced to no music; the only sound their hesitant steps and the rustle of clothes. Despite his bright red expression, Xiao Lun looked Da Dong in the eye. "Da Dong...will you...can you answer a few more questions for me? I mean...you don't ha -"

"What?"

"Uh...well...I guess...why are you doing all of this? The making good and all?"

Da Dong looked away, but Xiao Lun was happy they kept moving. "I don't know."

With that one question, a million more flew out of his mouth. "Why did you hug me? Why did you apologize? Why did you wake me up? Why did you leave the gang?" Da Dong still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Why did you answer all my questions?" A beat of silence. "Why aren't you now?" He also looked down to the ground. "Da Dong...do you even like me?"

"I don't know."

The dancing came to a stop and Xiao Lun's hand fell away. "I think I should go now." He stepped away to the door.

"Xiao Lun." Da Dong grabbed Xiao Lun's other hand. The two stood chest to chest and they blushed in their breathing. Da Dong looked at their hands and gathered his courage. "I...I want to try and be confident." He looked into Xiao Lun's eyes. "I want to be Da Dong and not Ge's little brother."

Xiao Lun bit his lip. He moved Da Dong's hands to rest on his waist. "Tell me when you're scared." He let his arms wrap around Da Dong's shoulders and pulled their bodies even closer, his chin on the other's shoulder. To any passerby, it would seem like just an intimate hug and move on. But they knew more - this was the physical contact Da Dong had been scared of.

They swayed to imaginary music. Xiao Lun closed his eyes, his body tingling in the feeling of Da Dong. He shivered as he felt Da Dong's lip, slowly traveling down his neck. To his collar and back-up, feather light touches gave him goosebumps. "I...I'm scared."

Da Dong froze. They slowly pulled away. Da Dong tried to look him in the eye, but Xiao Lun kept his head down. He wrapped a hand around the other's chin. "I won't hurt you."

Xiao Lun shook his head and slowly met Da Dong's eyes. "I'm scared of how you'll prove that."

The beat of hearts coincided with the beats of silence that passed by. Da Dong leaned forward, lips against Xiao Lun's.

He breathed in and out through his nose. The kiss was different than the other two. It was gentle and slow - just the kiss Xiao Lun had wanted. He kissed back. His fingers stretched across the fabric of Da Dong's shirt. Da Dong's hold on his hips tightened and they were body to body. It was languid and lovely - everything that their first dance had been.

They pulled away. Da Dong's hand traveled up his chest to his collar. Hen tensed and shuddered under the touch. He stood in his white button-up and black ribbon. It fell to the ground and opening his eyes, he watched Da Dong undress him. He pushed it back and like an animal, his mouth attacked Xiao Lun's nick where it had left off. The other couldn't help the moan as his legs turned to jelly. Da Dong held him up, his other hand pulling at Xiao Lun's undershirt for more access to the flawless skin.

They waltzed in some perfect way to fall back onto the bed. Xiao Lun tried to sit back up, fear still in his body. Da Dong bit down on a nerve and a loud moan was ripped from his throat and he fell back against the bed. Da Dong bit it even harder, licking the salt away from the mark.

The hand around his waist moved to the front of his pants. Xiao Lun gasped and Da Dong took that as a good sign. He rubbed the bulge, making it even more and more evident with each movement. Xiao Lun's voice slowly got higher and his breath was labored.

Da Dong removed himself from his neck and locked lips with Xiao Lun once more as he pulled down the zipper; Xiao Lun pressed himself close, barely reminding himself to breath. Da Dong's hand slipped beneath the waistband. Xiao Lun arched and near screamed when Da Dong's cold hand wrapped around his sex. Da Dong claimed his neck on the other side and his fingers wandered all around Xiao Lun. Xiao Lun thrust into the hold - he was already seeing sparks of white.

Da Dong inched close to Xiao Lun's ear. "Say my name, Xiao Lun." Xiao Lun gasped - if Da Dong kept saying _his_ name like that, he'd do whatever he wanted. "Da...Da...Da Dong!" He saw fireworks of white and he released into Da Dong's hand. His voice doubled, tripled, until he calmed himself from the high.

Opening his eyes, they were lost in Da Dong. Da Dong brushed back his bangs and gave him another kiss, slow and soft. They parted and Xiao Lun buried himself in the arms of Da Dong's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

He was glowing and he didn't try to hide it. He let himself indulge in the girls' beauty and smile a 1000-watt smile.

"Xiao Lun, what happened? Why are you so happy?" YunYun giggled as the boy filed her new manicure - done by him, of course.

"Nothing happened - I'm just happy." He winked at all of them and they all giggled.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a Battle of the Bands Concert out in Taipei this weekend." Ya Na gossiped.

"How cool!" Xiao Lun squealed and they shared a laugh in the empty classroom.

"Xiao Lun." A classmate leaned in from the doorway. "Yan Mei Li wants to talk to you."

Xiao Lun pulled a face. Yan Mei Li was a 3rd year that he'd only ever heard rumors of. He excused himself and the classmate pointed him to the 3rd Floor's elective hallway.

Mei Li leaned against the wall, giving Xiao Lun shivers in fear. "You're the boy who went to the hospital after going to the Haunted House, right?" She walked towards him, arms crossed and eyes judging. He wrung his hands and nodded. Mei Li uncrossed her arms and looked down at something she unraveled in her hands. "Da Dong screwed you there, right?"

Xiao Lun cleared his throat. "No. No. I just...passed out. Hee...I'm a bit of a scaredy cat."

"So what is this?" She turned whatever was in her hands around.

Dread filled Xiao Lun. It was the portrait of Da Dong. Unconsciously, he had given Da Dong the fangs he first kissed him with. He had written captains about it as well.

_Take me..._

_I'm not afraid for me, but I want him to be safe..._

_I want to be with him_

"Where did you get that?"

"I asked you if you are sleeping with Da Dong." Mei Li's voice was dark and deep.

Xiao Lun reached out and Mei Li stepped out of his grasp. This repeated time after time until Xiao Lun fell onto his knees, reaching still. "That's not yours! Give it back!"

Mei Li stepped forward and Xiao Lun was up against the wall. "Are you or are you not dating Da Dong?" She hissed.

"You...you can't tell anybody. Please, Mei Li, I'll do anything. Just don't tell anyone." Xiao Lun was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I won't need to." Mei Li pressed him further into the wall and leaned in close to his ear. "Because you're gonna break up with him." Xiao Lun's watery eyes widened at her. "What are you looking at me for? Don't you want to protect Da Dong? What better way than for the whole school to see him with the most popular girl in school? Don't worry," Her fingers glided across his cheek and he shuddered. "You can still dream about him when we're married." In a harsh twist, he was shoved onto the floor. "Just remember - you disobey me and _this_." She threw the drawing to him and pulled something from her pocket, "turn into these." And she threw them down the hallway.

Xiao Lun spluttered and spat, trembling. They were photographs, picture-perfect incontestable indefinable photos of last night. He dropped the drawing and worked to grab as many as he could.

"I lost one man to a gay - I won't let it happen again." Mei Li's cold voice threatened before she walked away.

There were hundreds, thousands, of pictures and Xiao Lun had a sinking feeling that there were more to come. Angry tears came down his face. Leave Da Dong? He just got him! What right did Mei Li have to steal his happiness? Did God really hate gays that much? He stopped trying to hide the pictures and began to rip them to pieces. Rip, crumple, and destroy the evidence that he'd ever even _knew_ who Mei Li was - those were the only thoughts running through his mind.

Rough hand stopped him. Looking up, Da Dong was staring back. "What are you doing?"

Xiao Lun hid the photos and confetti behind his back. "Nothing much...bu...I..." He quieted when Da Dong wiped away his tears. "What happened?" "Nothing...I just...Da Dong, I..." "You can't lie to me, Xiao Lun. Tell me what happened."

He let his inhibitions go and fell into Da Dong's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I just don't want to leave you." "Xiao Lun." "I can't give you to Mei Li. I just can't. I'm sorry - I'm hurting your reputation - I just can't let you go."

Da Dong pulled away and kissed Xiao Lun, short and sweet. He placed the other boy's head on his shoulder. "I won't leave you."

Xiao Lun wrapped his arms around Da Dong's middle and buried his face in his chest. "Thank you."

Together they picked up the photos and the remains of others and threw them in the garbage. Side by side, they walked back to the classrooms, shoulders 'accidentally' bumping.

"Hey, Da Dong...there's this...concert...going on in Taipei this weekend. Would you...I mean, we could go as friends. Or - or I could go by myself and just -"

Da Dong stepped in front of him and he shut up. "Xiao Lun, I'm sorry. I can't."

Xiao Lun pushed smile forth. "It's okay. I understand." He smacked Da Dong's shoulder and walked past him. That walk quickened bit by bit as Xiao Lun just wanted to get farther and farther away.

His heart was hammering in his chest and on the stairs, he leaned against the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled two things out - the portrait and one of the pictures. It was a perfect capture of the hug they shared last night - Da Dong's face could be seen on his shoulder, hands tight on his waist. His fingers touched his face as he tried to hold back his tears. He walked into his classroom - late - with a 100-watt smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Xiao Lun didn't really feel like going to Taipei. He'd rather hide in his dorm alone and sulk over the pictures of Da Dong he had. But the girls sweet-talked him with promises of sugary treats till he agreed.

Now he stood at the back of the group, wandering through the market that formed around the stage. He looked at this and that, nodding and acting like he was having the time of his life when addressed.

The act failed when across the lot, he saw Da Dong walking around with Mei Li hanging off his arm.

Da Dong wandered up and down the hallways. His head had replayed his rejection like an old record and he was filled with guilt every time he thought it over. He was on the fence - ask Xiao Lun out or not.

"Shouldn't you be going to the concert?" A voice in the dark made him jump. Mei Li walked up behind him, smiling a smile that screamed fake.

"This is the boys' dormitory. What are _you_ doing here?"

Mei Li circled around him. "I would think a _manly_ guy like you would like the idea of a _girl_ in the dorms." She glided her hand over his arm. "Unless...girls aren't your thing."

"What are you saying?" He hissed, fixing her with a death glare.

She pouted. "It's just...I found this around the school." She held up a picture. It captured the kiss he shared with Xiao Lun in the hallway. He lunged forward and Mei Li had them fall into the wall. Da Dong noticed their position and back away. Mei Li looked at the picture. "I wonder what would happen if too many people saw this?"

"You wouldn't dare." Filled with anger, Da Dong towered over her. "I could kill you. You know I could."

"Yes I do. But you won't." Mei Li pushed off the wall. "But...maybe if you take me to the concert, I could forget about this whole thing." Da Dong glared at her.

He walked around his hands in his pockets and still, Mei Li had found a way to grab onto him. He wanted to toss her off; she just didn't feel right. Her elbow jabbed into his ribs at the most random of moments and her pace was five years behind him.

She stopped at a vender and tried to entice him with food and a sugar-coated smile. "No." He hid nothing from her - it was evident he wasn't happy being here. Mei Li pouted, addressing the vender and asking for some order that Da Dong drowned out. He scoffed, looking anywhere but the blackmailer. Across the way, Da Dong's blood ran cold. Xiao Lun stared at him with the saddest look he had ever seen on his face. His lips formed the other's name and he took one-quarter of a step. Xiao Lun tripped over his own feet, disappearing into the crowd. The guilt of that morning awoke with a new fury in him. He wanted to do this so Mei Li would leave Xiao Lun alone, not hurt Xiao Lun even more. He stole the drink from Mei Li's hand and chugged it down.

His head swam and the colors of the world blurred in and out of focus. Without knowing it, he fell around Mei Li's shoulder.

He couldn't believe it! Even after he slept with him, even after he said he didn't want to leave him, even after he was told he wasn't going to be left, even after he was told he wasn't going to Battle of the Bands - he was here with Mei Li! He sat down at the lunch tables. His eyes covered in tears and he hid his face in his hands. He didn't want to cry - Da Dong wasn't worth his tears.

"Xiao Lun!" The girls surrounded him and he bit back any sign of pain. He failed and Michelle pulled a few napkins, wiping under his eyes. "Xiao Lun, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He sniffled and gave a thankful smile. "I just heard some people say things and I got upset."

"Ugh, it's Yan Mei Li." They all shifted their attention to down the path. Xiao Lun turned away, trying once more not to cry. "She's so pathetic. The only way she'll ever get anyone is if they're drunk off their ass." This struck a cord and Xiao Lun looked up. Mei Li walked around with Da Dong slung around her shoulders. As much as he wanted to still be mad at the scene, everything in him screamed out that something was wrong. Da Dong's eyes weren't open. Mei Li wasn't walking around with him - she was ragging him out into the city of Taipei. "Excuse me...I'm going to go to the bathroom." Xiao Lun stood from the table and moved away.

From a distance, he followed after Mei Li. With each step, he doubted Da Dong less and less and hated Mei Li more and more. He saw Da Dong groan and roll in Mei Li's hold. She readjusted his weight and walked on.

Her bag tipped and a few things fell out. Things that Xiao Lun picked up.

It was a beer bottle and a bottle of Rohypnol. Fear ran through him. Mei Li was planning to kill him. He hurried close behind them. His theory changed as she walked through the doors of a hotel. She wasn't planning to kill him...she was planning to sleep with him.


	8. Chapter 8

"You'd be surprise what you can find in a science class. I mean, Rohypnol? Who would've guessed? And morphine? The beer - that was easy. I just needed to slip the vender a few more bills." Mei Li giggled as her shirt fell down her shoulders. She looked over them at Da Dong laid across the bed. Her smile widened.

Turning over, she ran her hands over his shirt, going over his bare chest after it was removed. She kissed down his neck and back up to his ear. "I'll make you forget a man ever touched you."

"Get away from you!" The dark room was filled with light as the door opened. Xiao Lun stumbled in and pushed the skank off the bed. He replaced her, shaking Da Dong's limp shoulders. "Da Dong! Da Dong! Da Dong, you have to wake up! You can't do this to me!"

"You stupid fag! Get off of him." Mei Li grabbed his arm, trying to push him.

Xiao Lun pushed her off instead. "You're the stupid one! You could've killed him!" He looked back to Da Dong. "Please, please, open your eyes. Please." Salt-water stained his face. He looked to the ceiling and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Du! You can't take him now! You hear me? You can't take him! He made up for his wish, didn't he? He can't be a rock now!" He looked down at Da Dong and shook him. "Da Dong...you have to wake up."

A vibration rang through the air.

Da Dong and Xiao Lun both shared the same breath. Da Dong sat up and Xiao Lun fell into his place. Because there was a bullet in his chest. "Xiao Lun? Xiao Lun! You...you...this can't be happening!" He looked at Mei Li. "What the hell did you do?"

Mei Li, in a trance, lowered the gun. "I...lost one guy to a gay. I won't let that happen...again."

He looked back at Xiao Lun. He found his shirt beside him and pressed it against the blood. "You...you'll be okay. I...I promise. Don't worry; everything'll be okay." Xiao Lun nodded. His body began to shake. Da Dong moved his head into his lap, applying more and more pressure as the want to cry increased. "You're not going to die, okay?" Xiao Lun nodded, trying to force his body still. Da Dong brushed his bangs away, inching close to the hotel phone.

He was distracted as Xiao Lun opened his mouth. "I...I love you."

He didn't want to - really, he didn't - but the world stopped all around him. Tears emptied his eyes and he gave Xiao Lun a kiss. "Me, too." Xiao Lun smiled as best he could against the pain and his eyes fell shut.

Da Dong saw red when the sob fell pass his throat. He held Xiao Lun against his heart, moistening the tips of his hair. "You..." His voice was deep and he turned to Mei Li. "How could you?" He left Xiao Lun on the bed, approaching him.

"You were straying." Her hand - cold, rough; nothing like Xiao Lun's touch - ran over his chest. "Now that _he's_ out of the picture, we can be together."

"You bi-"

Another vibration.


	9. Chapter 9

"Officer, I'm telling you, you've got the story all wrong!" Michelle insisted, shoving the newspaper into the police captain's hands.

"Ladies, what's done is done. We came in and saw Zhan Da Dong, Xiao Lun, and Yan Mei Li dead by the bullets of the same gun that was in Xiao Lun's hands. Case closed." The policeman didn't quite understand people's affiliation with clearing someone's name. The kid was dead - what did it matter?

"Officer, Xiao Lun couldn't smack a fly, much less kill 2 people _and_ himself. There's some part _you're _not seeing." Hao Li said and the others agreed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but stalkers can seem like the most normal human beings."

"But it doesn't make any sense! We were with Xiao Lun and we saw Da Dong stumbling around with Mei Li." Michelle snapped.

"My duty is to protect the citizens, Ma'am. Not the dead."

"Captain!" Another officer appeared and Michelle shrank back into the group. He approached the chief. "We found this going through Zhan Da Dong's pockets." The captain held the evidence in his hand and gave a hard sigh. He looked at the girls. "I guess you were right." He turned it over to show them. Their eyes widened and they gasped.

It was a photograph of Xiao Lun and Da Dong kissing in the hallway.

The article of Xiao Lun, Da Dong, and Mei Li's death was republished with the _correct_ information, classifying Mei Li as the blackmailer she was.

The school held a memorial for them. For Xiao Lun and Da Dong, there were many mourners all over the school. For Mei Li, only a select few of her family could overlook how horrible a person she died as.

Shen Qi arrived at the burial site of the rock - the last time he had seen Xiao Lun and Da Dong together. He had made a crude sign, but stuck it in the ground nonetheless.

_Xiao Lun + Da Dong_

_Liu Xin + Dong Xian_

_Rest in Eternal Peace,_

_Kind Souls._

* * *

I really think you guys should look up the story of Emperor Ai (Liu Xin) and Dong Xian. I find it really cute. I wish somebody would write a story like that. And if you don't realize it, Liu Xin and Dong Xian were the General and King Teacher was talking about in the scene when Xiao Lun was designing a gift for Lu Xu. It's amazing all the work the Taiwanese put into their shows. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_  
_


End file.
